Twinkie Defense
by LonelyD
Summary: Tony Stark, drogué à la caféine et aux cookies, découvre qu'il ne peut, malheureusement, plus subvenir à ses besoins. Les Avengers font alors face à une étrange affaire de vols de gâteaux. La journée de Tony Stark ne pouvait plus mal finir ... / Crackfic, FROSTIRON.


Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, le film est de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Tony/Loki, ou presque.

Rating : K, avec mention de slash, de MPreg et d'addiction à la caféine et aux cookies. C'est une crackfic, vous êtes prévenus.

Genre : Crackfic/Humor.

Note : Je n'ai pas honte de moi et je ne me sentirais pas du tout responsable si vous perdez votre temps à lire ce texte ( vu la longueur, ça ne gâchera pas plus de dix minutes de votre existence, je vous l'assure ). L'idée m'est venue pendant que je révisais mes cours de criminologie. _Twinkie Defense _est le nom que l'on a donné à la défense utilisée par l'avocat de Dan White, meurtrier de Harvey Milk : il s'était basé sur les habitudes alimentaires récentes de son client pour prouver que lorsqu'il a tué le politique, il faisait face à une période de dépression et donc que son comportement était imprévisible et irrationnel et qu'il ne pouvait pas préméditer son acte. Voilà un peu l'histoire ( s'il y a une erreur, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ). Quoiqu'il en soit, il en est ressorti du procès que l'avocat de Dan White avait défendu ce dernier avec des twinkies ( des viennoiseries vendues aux USA ), ce qui m'a plutôt amusée, d'où ce texte. Je le confirme, mon texte a vraiment, VRAIMENT, dérivé de cette histoire de twinkies et ça n'a pour ainsi dire presque plus rien à voir, mais puisque c'est ce qui me l'a inspiré, j'en ai gardé le nom. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est aussi inspirée de _Mittens_ de **LulaMadison**, qui m'avait beaucoup faite rire et que vous trouverez dans mes favoris.

* * *

« Il ne me reste plus que quelques réglages et tout devrait être opérationnel. »

La voix de Tony Stark parvint à ses coéquipiers de sous l'établi où il avait élu domicile depuis quelques jours. Il n'était sorti que deux ou trois fois pour se ravitailler en sodas, café et autres boissons énergisantes qui le tiendraient éveillé.

Il avait entrepris de nouvelles modifications sur son armure qui selon lui décupleraient ses performances actuelles. Banner participait activement à cette opération et rectifiait le tir dès que l'esprit fatigué et imbibé de caféine du milliardaire déraillait. Les deux scientifiques avaient délaissé leur équipe dans une tour bien plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas sans les inquiéter. Les Avengers au grand complet s'étaient donc regroupés dans le laboratoire de Tony Stark et observaient ses dernières manœuvres.

Stark reparut de sous son établi, une clé dans une main, une visseuse dans l'autre et un air satisfait sur le visage. Il rangea ses instruments et enfila son armure sous l'oeil attentif de Bruce Banner qui craignait que le fort taux de caféine que son ami avait ingéré ces derniers jours n'ait détruit les quelques neurones de lucidité qui lui restaient. Il n'avait pas suivi en détail les améliorations effectuées par l'Iron Man et une simple erreur de calcul, une virgule mal placée, une retenue oubliée, pouvaient malheureusement réduire à néant toutes leurs heures de travail.

« Charge les batteries, Jarvis, ordonna l'Iron Man dans sa toute nouvelle armure.

- Êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ? J'ai vérifié les calculs et je crois que vous devriez modifier ces nouveaux réglages, répondit l'androïde.

- Fais.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : les batteries se chargèrent et l'armure s'activa, illuminant le casque de l'Iron Man, mais un grésillement suivit un craquement inquiétant et l'armure se vida de toute son énergie aussi vite qu'elle s'en était emplie. Tony Stark jura et après quelques difficultés pour se désincarcérer, il finit par se débarrasser de l'armure.

« Ressors-moi les calculs, s'il te plaît Jarvis. J'ai dû oublier de prendre en compte l'un des paramètres. »

Ses coéquipiers restèrent pantois.

« C'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait venir ? rétorqua Clint.

- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Natasha en lançant un regard noir à Hawkeye.

- Natasha a raison. Cela ne sert plus à rien d'insister, tu es fatigué. Un peu de repos te ferait du bien, insista Bruce qui était agréablement surpris de voir que son ami ne s'en sortait pas plus mal.

- Pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec cet engin, contesta le milliardaire. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux séries de chiffres complexes qu'il est inutile de retranscrire ici et d'un air songeur porta à sa bouche sa dernière tasse de café qui se révéla être vide. Il plongea alors sa main dans le paquet de cookies qui se trouvait à portée de sa main, en vain. Il se résigna : il était temps de refaire le plein. Sans carburant, son cerveau ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

« Il me faut du café et plus de cookies, toujours plus de cookie, annonça-t-il. »

Clint qui connaissait les nombreuses addictions de Tony s'apprêta à répliquer, mais ses coéquipiers lui firent signe de se taire. Mieux valait s'abstenir de toute réflexion avec un milliardaire mégalomane en manque.

L'Iron Man sortit en coup de vent de son laboratoire, enfila négligemment un sweat et quitta la tour Avengers pour se diriger vers l'épicerie la plus proche. Quand il poussa la porte, un carillon aiguë sonna et un commerçant bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Stark, quel plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Quatre paquets de cinq-cent grammes de café, s'il vous plaît.

- Aaaaah, vous êtes sur une nouvelle invention ?

- On peut dire ça. »

Tony balaya rapidement les rayons de l'épicerie du regard sans trouver les gâteaux sur lesquels il avait jeté son dévolu.

« Vous n'avez plus de cookies ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, monsieur. Rupture de stock sur tout Manhattan. Ce ne sont pas les seuls à avoir disparus d'ailleurs. Vous voulez que je les remplace par autre chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste ?

- Des gâteaux au beurre. »

Tony Stark haussa les épaules et paya après avoir remercié l'épicier.

* * *

Ce fut un Tony Stark décontenancé qui retrouva ses coéquipiers à la tour Avengers. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, blasés au possible, et Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, lui tournait le dos.

Quand il entra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Il n'y avait plus de cookies, expliqua-t-il, dépité.

- Ça, on le sait déjà, répliqua Clint.

- Des détournements de marchandises ont été commis sur tout New-York, annonça Nick Fury en revêtant son expression la plus sérieuse, comme si une nouvelle invasion de Chitauris menaçait la ville. Quarante-cinq camions de viennoiseries et autres produits du même type ont été l'objet de vols. Les camions n'ont pas bougé de leurs sites de chargement, en revanche, on n'a retrouvé aucune trace des marchandises.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

- Tu es la cible de cette opération. »

Nick Fury tendit son smartphone pour appuyer les propos de Hawkeye.

« C'est le message laissé sur l'un des lieux de livraison. »

Tony Stark le lut à haute voix :

« Apportez-moi Tony Stark à l'ancienne confiserie située au nord de la ville et les vols cesseront. »

Le milliardaire leva des yeux ronds comme des billes sur ses coéquipiers qui semblaient tous aussi déconcertés que lui. Même Nick Fury qui gardait toujours tout sous contrôle paraissait ne pas comprendre cette histoire.

« Eh bien, allons rendre visite à ce dégénéré. »

* * *

« L'ennemi est-il en vue ? »

La voix de Captain America résonna dans son armure.

« Je ne suis même pas entré. »

Tony Stark se tenait à quelques pas de l'entrée de la vieille confiserie où le délinquant devait se situer. Le SHIELD avait préalablement sécurisé le secteur. Des troupes d'élite étaient placées de chaque côté du bâtiment de manière à pouvoir intervenir au plus vite si les choses venaient à s'envenimer. Iron Man était censé maîtriser l'individu, qui vraisemblablement avait monté son coup tout seul, mais il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Les Avengers l'avaient suivi, au cas où leur aide serait nécessaire. Black Widow et Captain America s'étaient installés sur le toit du vieux bâtiment, supervisant les opérations, Hawkeye était perché, armé de son arc, Thor et son marteau faisaient équipe avec Banner, restés un peu à l'écart, au cas où le délinquant choisirait de leur faire faux bond et Tony, lui, se retrouvait seul.

Ce qui l'attendait dans le bâtiment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un psychopathe échappé d'un asile – bien que l'hypothèse fut peu probable – tout comme d'un de leurs vieux ennemis.

Le milliardaire avança, prenant un soin tout particulier à inspecter les lieux.

Des dizaines de caisses en bois étaient entassées les unes sur les autres. Parfois un logo les ornait et Tony Stark reconnut ceux de grandes marques de gâteaux dont il raffolait. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité des lieux.

« Le maniaque doit se trouver ici, chuchota-t-il à ces coéquipiers. J'ai trouvé les produits volés. »

Natasha lui répondit, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit. Une voix s'était élevée dans le hall, un rire avait suivi et le délinquant se montra au grand jour.

Coiffé d'un casque surmonté de deux cornes, vêtu d'un costume vert et noir, Loki, dans toute sa grandeur, se plaça au centre du bâtiment désaffecté. La tête haute, sa démarche altière, il le toisa, mais il ne lui accorda pas un seul sourire. Derrière lui trottina une petite chèvre au pelage noir qui se glissa entre ses jambes. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde gênée par sa présence. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le dieu fripon d'Asgard.

« Les gars … Loki est de retour et il n'est pas tout seul.

- Appelle donc tes petits copains, Tony Stark. Qu'ils puissent tous contempler le spectacle de ta déchéance. Venez donc, Avengers, venez admirer le grand Tony Stark dans toute sa splendeur, hurla Loki d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment, conscient que l'équipe de super-héros l'encerclait. »

Tony Stark lorgna Loki avec des yeux ébahis. Il allait sans doute – une fois de plus – avoir à faire avec l'une des farces du sorcier, dont il était la principale cible. S'il répondait habilement à la plupart d'entre elles, celle-ci, en revanche, ne l'amusait pas du tout. Ses neurones criaient à l'infamie d'être ainsi privés de café et il ressentait peu à peu la fatigue peser sur son corps.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Tony. Tu dois bien te douter, au fond de toi, pourquoi je suis ici.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? »

Tony Stark se retourna, soulagé, de voir apparaître Natasha, Clint et Steve et sur leurs talons Bruce et Thor. Tous le questionnaient de ce même regard qu'ils lui avaient lancé plus tôt dans son salon.

C'était tout bonnement cruel de s'en prendre à lui de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, que la caféine avait cessé de faire effet une demie-heure auparavant et que de cookies, il ne pouvait plus qu'en rêver.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, demandez plutôt à l'autre tête de bouc. C'est pas moi le taré de nous deux.

- Surveille ta langue, homme de fer, rétorqua Thor.

- Tête de bouc ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te plaisais à me nommer quelques mois auparavant, sortit Loki d'une voix suave. »

Tony se tourna brusquement vers Loki qui lui faisait les yeux doux, puis vers ses coéquipiers qui affichaient tous une tête de six pieds de long.

Natasha fut la première à intervenir :

« Tu n'as pas osé. Tu n'as tout de même pas osé faire ça. Avec l'ennemi, Tony !

- Avec mon frère ! beugla Thor qui resserra dangereusement sa poigne autour du manche de Mjölnir.

- Bien sûr que si, il a osé, renchérit Loki, et pas qu'une fois.

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas arrivé si souvent que ça et ce n'était pas très sérieux.

- Toi et moi n'avons véritablement pas la même conception de ce qui est sérieux et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Notre relation a tout de même duré plus de six mois. »

Cette révélation provoqua chez les coéquipiers de Tony Stark un panel d'expressions faciales qu'il ne leur connaissait pas encore. Steve passa de l'incompréhension du demeuré de première au choc, Thor – à force de retenir sa respiration sans doute – passa du cramoisi au violet, Natasha fulminait et Clint et Bruce, quant à eux, grimaçaient de cacher tant bien que mal leur hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Loki. Du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. »

Natasha, qui, malgré le profond agacement qui se lisait sur son visage, restait la plus lucide de toute l'équipe, tenta de mettre les choses au clair :

« Très bien, visiblement durant ces quelques mois tu t'es attaché à Tony et, en grand goujat qu'il est, il t'a plaqué sans te prévenir, mais pourrions-nous savoir quel est le rapport avec Manhattan et ces vols de gâteaux dont il semblerait que tu sois l'auteur ?

- Vous ne voyez donc pas le rapport ? s'exclama Loki, prêt à fondre en larmes en grande diva qu'il était. C'est pourtant évident ! J'ai tenté durant des jours de recontacter Tony, pour avoir des explications. Parfois il me répondait, mais il était toujours occupé, du moins le prétendait-il, et les semaines se sont écoulées, puis les mois et toujours rien. La dépression a commencé à s'installer en mon sein. Plus je déprimais, plus je mangeais de ces infâmes sucreries que vous voyez là et plus j'en mangeais, plus je pensais à Tony. Je lui en apportais toujours lorsque nous nous voyions, je savais qu'il adorait ça, mais ... ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. La situation ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Il fallait que je réagisse. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais si j'ai volé ces gâteaux c'était tout simplement pour attirer l'attention de Tony, rien de plus. S'il m'avait écouté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Thor était désormais prêt à bondir sur le milliardaire et à le broyer dans son armure de ses propres mains.

Tony, pris au piège, essaya de reprendre les choses en main et d'éventuellement éviter toute confrontation avec Thor.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. Vous vous souvenez comme cela a été difficile après le départ de Pepper. J'étais au plus bas. J'ai trouvé du réconfort auprès de Loki, ça m'a permis de remonter la pente, mais ce n'était pas sérieux.

- Alors je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une bouée de sauvetage ? accusa le dieu fripon, dont les larmes de crocodile séchaient au coin des yeux.

- Oh non pas du tout ! Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une chose. Considère-toi comme mon sauveur.

- Ton sauveur ... Te gausserais-tu de moi ? Sache pourtant que de notre union est né un bébé, un bébé qui a besoin de connaître son père. »

Alors que Tony pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe chez ses coéquipiers. Thor balança son marteau que Tony évita de justesse et Natasha et Steve durent le retenir pour éviter le massacre. Clint et Bruce, ne pouvant se retenir, riaient à gorge déployée en se tenant les côtes.

« Arrête un peu ton char, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, répliqua Tony d'un rire jaune. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

- Il semblerait que le brillant scientifique midgardien ait quelques lacunes en biologie, moqua Loki, son sourire carnassier refaisant surface. Je peux parfaitement porter un enfant, quel qu'il soit, et ton enfant, Tony, le voici. »

Le Dieu de la malice pointa son index vers la petite chèvre qui avait fait une apparition discrète. Le petit animal se mit à bêler lorsqu'on le désigna.

Tony Stark ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il fut bien le seul à prendre les paroles de Loki pour une plaisanterie. Thor se précipita vers son frère, suivit de Natasha et Steve qui se mirent à glousser de concert en caressant le chevreau. Bruce retira ses lunettes et chuchota un « fascinant » en le dépassant, tandis que Clint, dernier de l'équipe, lui donna l'accolade et le félicita, tout se retenant difficilement de pouffer.

« Jamais encore tu n'avais eu de caprins. Je te félicite, petit frère, s'enthousiasma Thor, démontrant à Tony le plus rapide changement d'humeur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. A-t-il un nom ?

- Je l'ai nommé d'après son oncle, Thorin, j'espère que cela te plaît. »

Une énième série de gloussements suivit cette annonce. Tony en profita pour s'éclipser en douce de la confiserie. Seul Loki sembla noter sa fuite, il n'en fit rien cependant. Il se contenta de lui sourire, de ce sourire rusé et sournois que Tony lui connaissait, ce sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait son coup.

Pendant un instant le milliardaire eut un sérieux doute – pouvait-il vraiment, lui, Tony Stark, engendrer une chèvre ? –, mais la fatigue prit le dessus et il sortit.

Nick Fury ne tarda pas à l'interpeller alors qu'il s'éloignait :

« Qu'en est-il ? Faut-il faire entrer les agents du SHIELD ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit Tony Stark, d'un ton blasé.

- Mais enfin, Stark, que se passe-t-il là dedans ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dormir, dormir longtemps, très longtemps. »

L'Iron Man décolla et disparut en un éclair, la tête pleine de chèvres sautillant autour de lui et de Loki enlaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ses yeux brûlant de désir.

Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'une envie de café et de cookies le prendrait, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de descendre à l'épicerie.

* * *

Pourquoi une chèvre ? Parce que je voulais un animal et que, vraiment, pourquoi pas ? ( et puis, j'ai vérifié, c'est un animal de la mythologie nordique donc ce n'est pas trop hors-sujet ) Le nom ... Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas douée pour le choix des noms, alors pour faire plaisir à tonton Thor, il y avait soit Thorin, soit Thorgal. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez de cette histoire, MPreg ou non. Il est fort probable que les personnages soient légèrement OOC, mais après tout ... toute cette histoire est née lors d'une intense période de révisions ( j'en fais trop, non ? ) et elle est complètement farfelue. Il est peu probable, d'ailleurs, que jamais je n'écrive un FROSTIRON sérieux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis bien amusée avec les Avengers, une fois de plus. Si vous en êtes arrivés ici, c'est que vous avez tout lu, je vous applaudis. Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot.


End file.
